<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's real by evelinaonline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339025">it's real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline'>evelinaonline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just a short drabble, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, no beta we die like ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus finally manifests Dave. Then they kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drabble for hargroovy on tumblr. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave kisses him.</p><p>It's nothing like the shitty romcoms Klaus forces himself to watch on the motel TVs to pass the time. There's no fireworks. There's no sudden desire to deepen the kiss or to be dragged into bed. There's no puzzle piece that suddenly clicks into place.</p><p>Maybe there could have been, if Klaus actually understood what was happening.</p><p>There's something like a chain wrapping itself around Klaus' heart, which is stupid, because it's impossible, it's only his heart, like it's always been. And yet.</p><p>And yet he wants to give it to Dave. Even though he left him before. Even though this is temporary. Even though he might never come back after this. He wants Dave to have his heart. He wants Dave to have <em>him</em>.</p><p>His eyes fill with tears before he even realises he's about to cry.</p><p>Dave notices. Of course Dave notices. He pulls away, and holds Klaus' face in his hands, and the moment their eyes lock, a sob finds itself out of Klaus' throat, and then he can't stop. Crying. In Dave's arms. Who is actually there, and not a hallucination.</p><p>"It's okay, love," Dave whispers as he strokes a few tears off, and Klaus nods. He lets Dave pull him down on Klaus' bed, and Klaus buries his face in his neck, and then they stay like this for a long time. Klaus, letting his tears roll down Dave's skin, and Dave, breathing in Klaus' hair, kissing him.</p><p>Moments later, Klaus looks up at him. Dave's lips tug in their corners. It's a small smile of encouragement, meant for him. For <em>Klaus</em>.</p><p>Dave kisses his eyelids, kisses the tears away, but Klaus keeps them coming.</p><p>But he's not sad.</p><p>No, Klaus is anything but. He's never been happier in his entire life, being held close by the man he loves, and God, he loves Dave so much it hurts.</p><p>"This is real, right?" Klaus asks after a while, because he <em>has</em> to know. Dave only chuckles in response. "What?" Klaus asks, but can't help the smile forming on his face.</p><p>"Of course it's real," Dave says. "It's real."</p><p>Klaus finds it in him to reach out for Dave's cheek, and stroke it with the back of his hand. "You're real."</p><p>Dave takes Klaus' hand in his and kisses it. Klaus pulls it away and leans in to kiss him for real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is nothing like my usual works, but I figured I'd use one of the requests I got on my tumblr as a warm-up.</p><p>Who's excited for season 2? We only have 69 days to go! Are you guys binging it all in one go or watching a few episodes per day? (I'm binging it, so... prepare for fanfics as soon as I'm finished.)</p><p>If you enjoyed this, <a href="https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/">hit me up on tumblr (evelinaonline)</a> where we can talk about S2 or TUA in general.</p><p>See you all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>